


[狛日]兔的终末

by Akaoi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaoi/pseuds/Akaoi
Summary: 轻微guro预警狛日对彼此都不是那么好
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[狛日]兔的终末

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微guro预警  
> 狛日对彼此都不是那么好

日向创缓缓睁开眼睛。  
他短暂地观察了一下周围异样的景色和自己的身体，迅速理解了这个现实：他现在是一只兔子，白色的兔子。  
这并不奇怪。因为这是β版新世界程序的里面。几分钟前，他亲自躺进实验舱里，罪木蜜柑畏畏缩缩地帮他接上电极导线，周围零星的几个未来机关工作人员手忙脚乱地进行程序设置，狛枝凪斗隔着玻璃罩微笑着向他挥手。他能看出来狛枝的口型是在说“做个好梦，日向君。”

不过为什么是兔子？！日向还是受到了冲击。虽然说β版的新世界程序目的是让众多的绝望残党能够高效地恢复成被江之岛盾子洗脑前的样子，因此是一个大胆的革新版本，但是没想到从人物形象开始就出现bug未免也太过分了吧！也不利于认知的恢复……咦，说起来β版恢复认知的核心原理是什么来着……好像是——

后颈传来的压力掐断了日向的思绪，他突然被什么人拎了起来：借此，他也终于看到了这个房间的全貌——讲桌，工作台，以及一张张看不太清楚的脸。拎着他的那个人又用另一只手温柔地托着他的臀部，好让他从失重的本能恐慌中解脱出来。只是下一秒被放在工作台上，磕成黑色的搪瓷托盘，生锈的剪刀、不同尺寸的止血钳，同他一样冰冷冷地摆放在桌面上，本能的警铃不可控制地拉到了最高等级。啊啊，我现在原来是实验动物吗。日向紧紧闭上眼睛，脑海中忽然又浮现出似曾相识的体验……但是现在不能想这么多了，总之赶紧调出紧急退出的指令，让那帮摸鱼摸出这么大一个bug的同事先把这个bug给修了。  
……但是不是人形也没法说话啊！更别说发出指令了！日向下意识地叫喊出声，但是从兔子的喉咙里发出的只是尖锐的吚吚声。兔子突然的尖叫似乎吓到了围在日向身边的人，那个刚刚拎着他后颈的手忽然抚摸上他柔软的皮毛，手说：“乖哦，乖，不怕不怕。”

这个声音……是狛枝？！

日向想抬起头看他，但是他被狛枝的手摸得晕头转向，平时也有握过他的手，但是原来被他抚摸会这样舒服吗……不知是他的手太大还是下手不知轻重，明明是想展现出温柔的一面，但日向只读出了胡乱二字。此时周围的人开始窃窃私语，日向听不清楚。这难道也是bug吗？日向也胡乱地想着。啊，真是讨厌，外面的人一定在看吧？难道没有应急退出的意识吗？这次是连目的也不知道，就被推上了手术台，这是什么新世界程序的讽刺笑话吗？接下来会被怎样呢？即使是程序内部，要被剖开身体还是会很痛吧……

狛枝胡乱摸着的手忽然停了下来，另一个人的手覆盖上他的背和额，遮住了他的视线，日向感到自己的耳朵被抹上水，不停地拍打着，接下来，耳朵上传来猛烈的刺痛，本能的激烈挣扎甩开了身上的手，但是狛枝的手立刻又按了上来，他又听见狛枝说：“乖，乖，老是动的话只会增加痛苦哦。”  
日向知道自己的耳朵在流血，狛枝也一定看到了。棉球擦过流血的耳缘，日向知道下一次要来了。不过是接种疫苗时的打针一样，忍忍就好了，他这样安慰自己，绷紧全身的肌肉。  
“哎呀，抖得好厉害，不怕，不怕。”狛枝的声音这次几乎是贴着他的耳朵传来，他的气息不动声色地落在他蓬松的毛上。整个脑袋里都溢满着狛枝的声音，日向努力平静自己的思绪：兔子的听力也敏感过头了。“乖哦，马上就不痛了。”  
刺痛再次袭来，即使做足了心理准备，日向还是本能地颤抖了一下。  
再过了一会儿，狛枝的手似乎离开了他。不，是他的意识离开了这具身体。他很清楚地回忆起这种感受，是麻醉剂。日向想，总算结束了，接下来他不会再痛了，马上这一丝丝意识也会消失吧。再次醒来的时候，那个兔子还算是原本的兔子吗？……啊，或许不会再醒来了。总之，如果主角死掉的话，这次的新世界程序试运行就能终止吧。  
快点吧，狛枝。  
日向闭上了眼睛。

有许多的手热心地帮忙，他们肆意摆动着日向的身体，拉着他软绵绵的大腿将他翻过身来。兔子的四肢被固定住在桌子的四角，门牙上也被拴上了强制仰头的棉线。任人宰割的几分钟过去，日向不得不面对这个事实：这该死的程序又出bug了，他妈的，他的头脑依然清醒得很。四肢末端甚至还有微弱的感触，但是，他完全无法操控这具动物身体，就好像在以第三人称视角观看4D电影。  
他现在能看到狛枝了。他的头发一如既往地与他本人一样乱糟糟，只是他穿着白大褂，又戴着口罩。他的眼睛在笑，但是却好像不是对着兔子笑，而是冲着他在笑。这是个矛盾的感受，因为日向的意识现在就装在这个兔子的身体里，身为npc的狛枝又怎么可能看穿这些？

“兔兔好乖哟~完全都不动了呢！”  
“狛枝老师！接下来我们要做什么呢？”  
“剪毛就交给我吧！”  
“这只兔子是公的还是母的？让我看看……啊，是公的。”

刚刚好像是背景音的其他人的说话声突然清晰起来，全都是熟悉的声音，但是语气却对不上号。狛枝是老师？真是笑不出来啊。到底是怎样扭曲的学校才会招这种人做老师啊？日向在心里骂道。如果可以选主刀的话，他希望是罪木或者田中，其他人也行，总之狛枝真是最糟糕的选项。虽然程序里的狛枝应该被设定了相关技能，但是看着他的那双眼睛，总像还藏着什么。  
即使好不容易又成为了同伴，还是没法全心全意地信任他……  
在日向的思绪飘去一年前狛枝苏醒的那日时，兔子脖子周围与胸前的毛都已被细致地剪掉，狛枝的手上则多了一把手术刀，他说：“大家要温柔点哦，如果操作失误的地方，兔子君一定会在心里大骂呢。”  
才不会。日向在心里接话，只有你操作失误的话才会骂，因为你绝对是故意的。  
“啊，不过接下来操作的人是我啊，希望不要被兔子君骂得太厉害呢。”  
“老师，兔兔已经没有感觉啦。”  
“这倒也是。”  
冰凉的刀尖贴上了脖颈的皮肤，狛枝的眼睛终于不笑了，他腕部轻轻发力，刀尖开始入侵——  
剧烈的疼痛瞬间侵袭了日向的意识。他来不及思考麻醉为何突然失效，整个身体反射性地强烈挣扎起来，吓得周围的女声惊呼起来。狛枝只是瞳孔收缩了一下，但很快冷静地指挥再加一次麻醉。  
剧痛中的日向脑中闪过断片，那都是关于他曾经自愿接受过的试验的场景。神座出流计划前前后后做过几十个检查，大大小小的手术也动过不少，大约是第五次手术时，因为麻醉失效中途就醒来，但是那次的日向已经开始麻木了，或者说，他的意识里已经是别的人了。他只是冷静地眨了眨眼睛，闭眼无视了头上缓缓流下的血。  
该死的，其实第四次往后的手术他已经记不清了，不知为何那时清晰的画面片段伴随着剧痛突然全都涌现出来。  
加了三次麻醉，每当刀尖刺入时，日向依然会控制不住地猛烈挣扎，他也不想妨碍剧本的正常进行，奈何似乎是麻醉的效力，他根本无法操纵这具动物肉体，他只能单方面地接受疼痛的轰炸。  
不管日向愿不愿意，狛枝终于顺利切开了一道口。用手术钳夹着两侧的肉向两边拉，显露出深红色的内部，筋膜的包裹下混杂着气管与大小血管。日向总算从疼痛中解放出来，任由狛枝用手术钳熟练地捣弄着。

“咿咿……兔子先生的心脏跳得好快！”  
“库斯库斯，气喘得也很厉害呢。”  
“原来如此！要分离到这种程度才算优秀啊。”  
“日本的兔子都这么有活力的吗？这就是所说的狡兔三窟吧！”  
“喂喂，你连这些都要拍吗？不觉得渗人吗？”  
“话说你之前说要带给我们的CD，到底什么时候才带过来啊！”  
“……zzZ”

周围吵闹的声音渐渐不再以日向为中心，狛枝的手却不曾停下，血管卖力地工作着，狛枝拉扯着气管，牵动着神经，他对一切都无比从容。他开始向下解剖，在皮肉被切开的瞬间，这具身体依然本能地扭动着，疼痛再次侵袭，接下来再获得一段相对轻松的时间。如此反复，大部分的时间日向都能喘口气，甚至有闲情试图从狛枝的眼眸倒影里看看兔子的内脏都是什么模样，只有剥开那层皮的时候是最痛苦的。

刚刚的断片回忆没有放过他，伴随着每次被割开皮肤的剧痛，接受神座出流计划后的一切像拼图一样从四面八方拼接起来，憧憬、不安、愤怒、懊悔、期待、悲伤、兴奋……混杂着数不清的感情，潮水一般地一并在这个巨大的意识空间里奔涌冲撞，头好痛，但是却不能感受痛。  
他又躺在手术台上，已经开始熟络的白大褂们向他微笑，他想回以微笑，但是嘴角已经没有了弧度。他又躺在手术台上，已经记录在脑海中的音色开始一遍遍地诵念本次实验的术前须知，他百无聊赖地等着这段无用的时间过去。他又躺在手术台上，白大褂欣喜地说着无趣的话，他不能理解为何有人甚至激动到昏了过去。他又躺在手术台上，在坐起身的时候忽然发现垂到腰背的黑发原来是自己的东西。  
他又躺在手术台上，闭上血红的眼睛，脑海中唯一能回想起的，是曾经杀死的自己留下的遗言：“才能”。  
他又躺在手术台上。  
他又躺在手术台上……  
他又躺在了手术台上。

如果兔子会流泪的话，这一切涂上感情的真实一定会从眼睛里汩汩流出吧。但是现在只能任由真实在他的意识里肆虐。  
日向忽然想到：这一切大概不是bug吧。

“看来已经可以结束了呢。”狛枝的声音忽然响起。蓝色手套上沾着不小心划破的动脉血管喷出来的血，他不知是叹气还是在笑，随手把那血抹在洁白的毛上，那毛也染上了肮脏的浅黄。周围的声音嘈杂起来，似乎是在哀叹这个短暂的生命。狛枝摸摸兔子的脑袋，一口气推进了宣告结束钟声的注射液。  
他听见狛枝说：“晚安，兔子君。”  
日向的万千思绪在此又重新归零。

狛枝小心翼翼地将兔子的皮肤归位。他抱起软绵绵的兔子尸体，将它放在装满其它兔子尸体的垃圾袋里。  
他脱下手套，再次摸了摸兔子柔软的毛。  
狛枝说：“晚安，日向君。”

***

日向缓缓睁开眼睛，他面前是一脸惊恐的罪木。他的脸上挂满了泪痕，吓得罪木在实验舱旁边的电脑上操作了半天，确认他身体上没有异常，才哆哆嗦嗦地把玻璃罩放下来。  
日向坐起身，接受了大量信息的脑袋还有些混乱，他一边擦掉泪痕，一边低声问狛枝在哪里。

“呀，日向君，睡醒了第一个想到我吗？真是我的荣幸。”狛枝的声音在身后传来，像是恭候多时了。  
“混账，你一直都在，不是吗。”日向的声音气得有些发抖。  
“…………欸，日向君果然了不起。”狛枝从拍了拍日向的肩，“等回去再说吧，写报告时会有用的。”他背对着日向摆摆手，走出了实验室。

“那个……是在说什么？”罪木有些不解地歪了歪头，“但是，总之，请不要吵架……”  
“啊，没什么事，你放心。对了，实验数据的收集还顺利吗？”  
“这次真的非常顺利！多亏了日向同学愿意主动帮忙……”  
“那就好。还有，关于你们原来的设计……”

***

匆匆忙忙打点好实验后的常规流程，日向拎上包冲回宿舍楼。来不及把包放回自己房间，他便猛敲起对门狛枝房间的门。  
“好快啊。来了来了别催了。”狛枝伸着懒腰开了门，看起来他还刚悠闲地洗了个澡，原本乱糟糟的白发被水顺得服帖，樱色的发尖还沾着水珠。  
日向锁了门，把皮包随手扔在柜子上，恶狠狠地坐下，冷冷地开口：“你还有心情洗澡？”  
“因为出了好多汗，日向君也不愿意跟浑身汗臭的人聊太久吧？啊，不过我不介意日向君的汗臭——”  
“你不仅动了手脚，强行挤入我的个人潜行中，还挤掉了原本是我的位置？”日向根本没心情听他屁话，“你明明知道我在兔子体内，你还一脸无事地下那么狠的手？”他看向狛枝，狛枝则是一副从容的样子坐在床边，他握紧了拳头，却忍不住发抖。  
“是的。”狛枝干脆地承认了，他本就无意隐瞒，“不过让我好奇的是，日向君是怎么发现的？”  
“你告诉我你为什么这么做，我也会回答你的问题。”日向眯起眼睛，狛枝的眼神里依然看不出他在想什么，看了真让人火大。  
“我为什么会这么做？日向君你自己心里也有答案吧，说说看。”  
“别他妈废话，快说。”

狛枝也眯起眼睛，他看见日向的喉结动了一下，这让他又噗嗤一下笑出声：“日向君真是太棒了，明明到现在还会害怕我，但是一年前还坚持把我这个定时炸弹从死亡中拉出来，这是何等的多余的仁慈啊！”  
日向的眉毛拧了起来，狛枝看见他轻轻咬了下唇。日向没有接话，狛枝便继续说道：“我绝没有妨碍伟大的希望复兴计划的意思。只是觉得平平淡淡地就能洗掉绝望，这样的希望未免也太垃圾吧？我只是想看日向君心底沉睡的希望复苏而已，事实上实验也很成功嘛。”  
“就算不做那些多余的事，也一样会成功的。”  
“这可说不好吧？β版基本都是通过抽取记忆构建程式，强调个性化使得更生效率很低，好像已经在原地打转了三个月吧？”  
“那也不用你这种过激的方法。我就算了，你要让其他每个更生的人也体验这种撕裂的痛苦吗？”  
“‘我就算了’……日向君真是好人呢。”狛枝哼笑了一声，“疼痛又有什么不好呢？没有绝望般疼痛的刺激，日向君又怎么会回想起人生中最垃圾的时刻呢？”  
“随你怎么说，不要再做这种事了。”日向抬高了声音，“等会儿我把电脑拿来，你给我详细讲讲你都是怎么改的程序。”  
“放心吧。其他人的希望都没有日向君有让我动手脚的价值呢。事实上，我还有一点点日向君再次堕落回绝望的期待的。”  
“……够了，这点我们也会重新计算的。再说我就真的要揍你了。”  
“呵呵……你急冲冲地跑过来，不会就是为了和我打个招呼吧？啊啊，真是温柔的日向君，这种无用的温柔，竟然让这绝望的世界苟延残喘……”

“你想报复我？”日向冷不丁地打断。

狛枝愣了一下，他深深地叹了口气：“又在说这种无聊的话，都说是为了希望，希——”  
“这没什么。我在让你苏醒之前就做好被你憎恨的准备了。”日向却像是松了口气一般，缓缓说道，“不如说，你这一年太过于安分，才让我比较害怕。”  
“哈？”狛枝的声音瞬间冷了下来，“你明明知道？”  
“这很奇怪吗？就像你明明知道程序里的我很痛苦，还无情地下了刀。”  
“……”狛枝终于重新正眼看向日向的眼眸。他才发现，他已经好久没有这样长久地同日向对视了。

“不用怀疑。”日向说，“这是我的恶意。”  
“大家都回来了，作为回礼，你可别想轻易逃避这狗屎一样的现实世界。”

这回轮到狛枝彻底哑火了。  
那个对谁都和和气气的日向创，那个一直自己报以微笑的日向创，那个时至今日还会对着自己发抖的日向创，竟然说恶意，恶意！哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈……狛枝不可抑制地放声大笑，他笑得上气不接下气，笑得都要咳出心脏。不管是谎言还是真实，哪一个都好笑到让人想吐。但是狛枝脑海中清晰地将它归类为真实，老好人的日向创，预备学科的日向创，唯独在自己身上寄托的恶意，这又是怎样的一种希望呢？  
日向依旧皱着眉头，看着他笑。

狛枝终于停下了。他的嘴角依旧挂着笑，说：“日向君真的很有趣。在我死掉的那段时间，日向君竟然在我不知道的时候变了好多……还是说，觉醒了呢？”  
“够了。如果只是因为报复这种无聊的理由就动手脚的话，那就没什么大事了。我一会儿再来。”日向站起身，抹了抹西装的褶皱。  
“什么嘛，你果然原来就知道答案，还这样怒气冲冲装模作样一番。”狛枝用毛巾擦了擦头发上要滴落下的水，“已经要回去了吗？你还没告诉我你是怎么发现我动了手脚的。”  
“有什么怎么发现的，明明是你在程序中每句话都在提醒我‘快察觉吧’。”日向创拎起包，“走了。”

“其实还有一个理由。”狛枝说。  
“什么？”日向停下来，转身看他。

“日向君回忆起这段痛苦的时候，这段回忆里还有我。”  
“……要是这么想留在我的回忆里的话，当初本应还有更多的时间。”

他们彼此沉默了片刻。日向说：“我也有另一个理由。”  
“说吧。”狛枝的喉结上下移动了一下。  
“就是那个说出来你会吐的理由。”  
说完，日向创便迅速转过身去，拉开他的房门。

“这可真是难猜啊。让我呕吐的理由实在太多了。”  
狛枝终于走上前去送客，他看见昏暗灯光下日向的耳根，忽然全身的气都顺畅起来。他的语气里又染上一如既往的轻快笑意，他说：“日向君最好洗个澡再来哦，果然还是有点臭的。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 被屏蔽了好多次，明明没有写什么，好累！只有ao3是港湾。感谢ao3！  
> 如果有评论我会很高兴；；


End file.
